


В новом свете

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Other, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хотел Спока. Но, черт возьми, не так. (Ок, признаюсь. ЭТО ПОРНО С ТЕНТАКЛЯМИ. ГРЯЗНОЕ, АНГСТОВОЕ ПОРНО С ТЕНТАКЛЯМИ. А ТАК ЖЕ, ПО СЕКРЕТУ, ЛАВ-СТОРИ).</p><p>Перевод фика hoosierbitch "in a new light".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В новом свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in a new light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96263) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> Бета: Nataliny

Их должна была ждать обычная исследовательская миссия. Сканирование пещер не выявило никаких признаков жизни или значительных тепловых сигнатур, а Джиму хотелось спастись от жары на поверхности: у планеты было три солнца, и все, похоже, палили прямо на него. Так что он решил быстренько проверить пещеры, а Спок последовал за ним.

Задним числом стало понятно: тот факт, что сканеры не обнаружили _ничего_ , уже должен был предостеречь их об опасности. Нечто в камне блокировало сигнал, отрезая их от Энтерпрайз, от любой надежды на помощь. 

В туннелях было тихо и темно. Когда они спустились на несколько сотен шагов, ориентируясь по слабому свечению сканеров, Джим выдохнул с облегчением. На поверхности планеты было градусов на тридцать выше земного стандарта, но в пещерах – значительно ниже. 

\- Ты не обязан здесь оставаться, - сказал он Споку, который уже почти дрожал. – Можешь вернуться на поверхность. Я выйду через несколько минут.

\- Будет неблагоразумно оставлять тебя одного, - сухо ответил Спок. – Ты отличаешься статистически невероятной склонностью попадать в ситуации, существенно препятствующие твоей способности функционировать. 

\- О, как мило, - усмехнулся Джим. – Люблю, когда ты так нежничаешь, детка. Джим поставил себе персональной целью (и аккуратно записал это во вспомогательный бортжурнал) заставлять Спока закатывать глаза по крайней мере дважды на каждой операции. Один раз сделано, еще один остался.

Проблемой было только то, что реакции от Спока приходилось ждать чуть больше, чем обычно. Джим приноравливался разбираться в молчании Спока, в его скупых жестах, в паузах – о, паузы имели значение.

\- Ты действительно беспокоишься за меня, - произнес он чуть тише. Приятно было осознавать, что начальный сложный период пройден. Знать, что Спок не возмущен тем, что Джима повысили вперед него, не возмущен необходимостью следовать за таким неопытным капитаном. Хреново, конечно, что Спок не доверяет ему настолько, чтобы оставить одного – ну да Джим готов был принять то, что есть. И быть за это благодарным. 

Спок вздохнул. И прежде чем ответить, оглянулся на ведущий к поверхности тоннель, а Джим при мысли об этом пекле живо вспомнил свое недолгое пребывание на Вулкане. 

\- Я готов допустить, - медленно произнес Спок, - что моя заинтересованность в благополучном продолжении твоего существования продиктована не исключительно беспокойством относительно твоей способности осуществлять функции капитана. 

\- Тогда о каких еще… функциях ты говоришь? – спросил Джим. Спок ответил не сразу, и по спине у Джима пробежал холодок. У него сжалось горло и перехватило дыхание. Здесь было слишком холодно. Слишком темно, слишком близко к пещерам. За мгновение до того, как Спок открыл рот, что-то холодное и влажное обернулось вокруг лодыжки Джима. – Какого _хрена_?..

В следующее мгновение оно обхватило его ногу, оплетя икру, а потом усилило хватку и _потащило_. Джим потерял равновесие и упал, отчаянно пытаясь уцепиться рукой за скалу, но только оцарапал ладони о грубый камень, а его влекло все глубже в пещеру. Спок бросился за ним, протягивая руку – но когда нагнал, было уже поздно.

Они оба выронили свои сканеры. В пещере было бы слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Если бы эта проклятая тварь не _светилась_. 

Тварь была огромной: извивающаяся груда щупалец заполняла весь тоннель. Каждое щупальце было покрыто присосками. 

\- О, пожалуйста, скажи, что меня лапает не долбаный _осьминог_ , - прошипел Джим, хватая фазер и направляя его на тварь. Откуда-то из ее недр исходило слабое голубое свечение, так что Джим нацелился туда.

\- Коммуникаторы не работают, - проинформировал его Спок. 

Джим повысил мощность на фазере.

\- Я приказываю тебе, - произнес он насколько мог ровным голосом, учитывая, что щупальце поднималось по его ноге к бедру, - отпустить меня. Я представитель Объединенной Федерации… о Боже… _черт_ … 

Тварь двигалась чудовищно быстро. Щупальца всех размеров заскользили по его телу – в штаны, в рукава, вокруг держащей фазер руки, в рот. Он не хотел умирать вот так, но уже начинал думать, что выбора может не оказаться.

Спок выстрелил. Джим увидел свет фазера, прежде чем щупальца закрыли ему лицо, а потом почувствовал запах горелого: Спок выставил фазер на уничтожение. Послышался приглушенный стук, а потом, когда щупальца убрались с его глаз, он увидел Спока, вырывающегося из хватки твари. Спока преследовали всего два щупальца. А остальные шарили по телу Джима.

Лучше термина, чтобы описать это, он найти не мог: у твари не было видно глаз, но она водила щупальцами по каждому сантиметру тела Джима, куда могла дотянуться. Некоторые были толщиной в карандаш, а некоторые – больше его руки, и они были холодными, и сколькими, и это… это было… _приятно_. 

Как бы он ни боролся, как бы зол ни был, Джим не мог отрицать: давно уже его никто не касался так осторожно. С таким любопытством. И его тело – подлый предатель – начало отвечать. 

Щупальца скользнули по его члену. Первое, которое обхватило щиколотку, теперь холодно и липко елозило по его паху. Два других заползли к нему в штаны и, пульсируя и сжимаясь, обернулись вокруг талии. 

Он начал возбуждаться. Несмотря на связанность и беспомощность, на то, что его телом управляли помимо его воли, Джим отозвался на ощущения. 

Спок поднял фазер с земли и снова подошел ближе. Два щупальца, удерживавших ногу Джима, оторвались, чтобы отогнать его. Джим открыл было рот, чтобы предупредить, как щупальце заползло между его губ. Глубже в рот. Скользнуло по языку, пощекотало горло, запульсировало сосочками, а потом начало втягиваться.

Он укусил. Разумеется, он укусил, не важно, что тварь со щупальцами до сих пор не причинила ему вреда – он был возбужден и ненавидел себя за это, он хотел выбраться, почувствовать жар всех солнц на своей коже, хотел вернуться во времени назад и услышать, что же Спок собирался ему ответить. Он укусил, и все щупальца сжали его тело.

Джим почувствовал, как воздух покидает его грудь. Как ноют легкие от давления на ребра, как наливаются синяки под кожей. Щупальце убралось изо рта.

А то, что было между ног, прижалось к его анусу. И начало скользить внутрь.

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем тварь ослабила давление и позволила ему вздохнуть. Достаточно времени, чтобы лицо Спока, подсвеченное слабым голубым светом, начало расплываться перед глазами.

\- Спок, - простонал он, едва сумев набрать воздуха, чтобы заговорить. – Пожалуйста…

Джим не был в точности уверен, о чем он просит. Спок и так уже делал все, что мог, чтобы вернуть свой фазер и побороть опутавшие его щупальца. Джим не знал, о чем он просит, пока Спок не заговорил.

\- Я здесь, - произнес он ровным голосом, хотя Джим видел, как напряжены его мускулы. – Я не оставлю тебя.

Униформа Джима треснула по швам, и щупальце, которое играло с его отверстием, начало скользить глубже. Он чувствовал, как каждая присоска трется о края отверстия. Чувствовал, как они прикрепляются к плоти внутри него и нажимают, пульсируя, а потом ослабляют нажим, чтобы проникнуть дальше.

Но он не отвел глаз. Даже когда ощутил, что к первому щупальцу прижимается второе и тоже толкается внутрь. Даже когда щупальце нашло его простату и обернулось вокруг нее. Даже когда его член окончательно встал и начал сочиться смазкой, Джим не отвернулся от лица Спока, от губ Спока, повторяющих слова, которые он больше не разбирал, от того, как Спок рвался к нему изо всех сил. 

Он кончил. Мгновение спустя. С одним щупальцем, пульсирующим у него на простате, а другим – забравшимся невероятно глубоко внутрь его тела. Его члена не касалось ничто. Джим пытался бороться, пытался восстановить контроль над своим телом – но эти старания были безуспешны. А попытки сдержать желание только усиливали его.

Он никогда раньше не был обездвижен во время оргазма. Джим хотел двинуться и не мог, не мог шевельнуть ногой, бедром или руками, не мог откинуть назад голову, не мог толкнуться вперед – его член беспомощно дернулся, и сперма брызнула на пол пещеры. 

И когда Джим кончил, любопытные щупальца обернулись вокруг его члена. И болезненно сжали его, все еще подрагивающий, доводя до точки наслаждения и уводя в боль.

Щупальца внутри него продолжали двигаться. А другое, самое тонкое, прижалось к щели на его члене. Джим раньше никогда не пробовал зондирование. Ему даже ни разу не вставляли катетер. Щупальце ткнулось внутрь его члена, и эхо от его крика заполнило пещеру.

Джим не был готов к тому, насколько заполненным себя почувствует. Насколько безумно чувствительным может стать каждая клеточка его члена. Насколько болезненно будет жечь от малейшего продвижения щупальца внутрь. И даже не представлял, что может возбудиться так быстро.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как его член снова встал. А Спок все это время наблюдал за ним, наблюдал, как Джима предает его проклятое тело.

Он еще держал себя в руках, пока не почувствовал новое робкое прикосновение к своему анусу. А потом мимолетно ощутил, как присоски цепляются за края ануса, а третье щупальце скользит внутрь. Оно было толще, чем оба предыдущих. Нажим сделался невыносимым. Джим не мог понять, почему его плоть еще не разорвалась от пульсирования щупальца.

А меж тем щупальца нажимали и давили все глубже. Он ощущал, как они извиваются внутри его тела. И на одно безумное мгновение задумался, может ли Спок увидеть, как они двигаются у него в животе.

И когда третье щупальце вломилось в него, когда то, что было внутри члена, начало извиваться, Джим не выдержал. Он кончил во второй раз, крича, потому что саму его кровь наполняли боль, ярость и ощущения, которых он никогда не испытывал прежде, которых не понимал. Никогда раньше его тело не брали, не трахали, не использовали так безостановочно. А Спок не сводил с него глаз на протяжении всей этой пытки.

Он кончил. Щупальце внутри его члена втянулось не сразу, и Джим забился в кольце щупалец, охватывающих его грудь, опутавших лодыжки, болезненно сжимая щупальца, находившиеся внутри него. Это был самый мучительный оргазм в его жизни. Присоски терлись о чувствительнейшую плоть внутри его члена.

\- Я здесь, - послышалось Джиму, когда он начал выплывать из забытья, ощутив, как щупальце мучительно медленно начало выползать из него. – Я помогу тебе.

Джим открыл глаза и сразу увидел Спока. На лице у того не отражалось и тени сознания. Глаза закрыты, рот чуть приоткрыт. Тело расслаблено. А потом он увидел, что рука Спока прижата к шкуре твари в ужасающе знакомом жесте.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? Спок… Спок, я приказываю тебе остановиться! – Его протесты пропали втуне. Пальцы Спока коснулись шкуры твари – и через мгновение они оба застыли.

Джим попытался освободиться, но напрасно. Щупальце все еще оставалось внутри него, растягивая до предела. Вырываться было больно.

Он вырывался.

А потом Спок открыл глаза – и щупальца выскользнули из Джима в одно мгновение. Он не смог сдержать крика. Джим ощутил себя чудовищно раскрытым. Он и так мерз всем телом, но все же ощутил прикосновение холодного воздуха к своему анусу. К своей плоти. Джим подавил желание заорать.

\- Что оно сказало? – выдавил он, ожидая, пока остальные щупальца отпустят его. – Чего оно хочет?

Тварь отпустила Спока.

\- Оно хочет размножиться с тобой, - произнес Спок, и его мрачный голос жутким образом оказался самым страшным из всего, что случилось с Джимом за этот день. – Оно спрашивало, можешь ли ты принять то, что оно хочет дать тебе. – Спок встретился глазами с Джимом. Тени странно исказили его лицо, и Джиму пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы не отдернуться. – Я сообщил ему, что ты можешь. 

\- Что оно с тобой сделало? – прошептал Джим.

Спок ухмыльнулся. А тварь начала шевелиться. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить Джима, она потащила его вниз по тоннелю. Ближе к центру массы. Теперь щупальца растянули его ноги настолько широко, что начало жечь мышцы бедер, Джима приподняло с земли, а несколько кончиков щупалец начали извиваться внутри него. И растягивать его отверстие настолько широко, насколько возможно.

\- Остановись, - прошептал он, превозмогая боль в мышцах и ободранной плоти, а Спок подходил все ближе и ближе к нему. – Спок. Пожалуйста. 

В этот раз голос Спока не был утешением. Не нес поддержки. Ничего не обещал. Он был _голодным_. 

\- Оно отпустит тебя, - произнес Спок, и Джим не сдержал всхлип. – Как только закончит свое дело.

\- Это не ты, - ответил Джим, отчаянно пытаясь пробиться к Споку, к _своему_ Споку. – Ты должен преодолеть то, что оно с тобой сотворило. Просто слушай меня, слушай мой голос… - Прежде чем он успел продолжил, нечто снова ткнулось в его анус. – Перестань, - взмолился он, обращаясь и к Споку, и к тем крохам сознания, какими обладала тварь, разрывающая его тело, безостановочно толкающаяся внутрь него. 

Новое щупальце было другим. На нем не было присосок. И оно было толще. _Намного_ толще. 

\- Оно не войдет, - прошептал Джим. Так и вышло. Щупальце давило сильно, но и Джим уже был растянут до предела.

Тварь отступила. И Спок быстро занял ее место. Спок наклонился между ногами Джима, и щупальца, которые растягивали того, обвили его руки. 

\- Ему нужно размножиться, - повторил Спок. – Нужно наполнить тебя своим семенем – ты замечательно его примешь, я сказал ему, насколько ты совершенен. Ты такой теплый. А оно _жаждет_. 

Джим ощущал, как кожа Спока касается его собственной.

Он не помнил, когда Спок в последний раз прикасался к нему. Не помнил, когда кто-нибудь кроме Боунса хотя бы хлопал его по плечу.

Спок был… был слишком близко к нему. Джим чувствовал исходящее от его тела тепло. А ему самому было… слишком холодно. Он влажного воздуха, от холодных прикосновений твари. По коже у него побежали мурашки.

С его стороны это было проявлением слабости. Эгоизма. Просто глупости. Джим знал это, но просто не мог ничего поделать. Он прижался к груди Спока. И нашел на ней утешение, хоть Спок и не подозревал об этом. Спок приставил четыре пальца к натертому отверстию Джима, а все, о чем тот мог думать – какой теплой была шея Спока, к которой он прижался щекой. О грубой ткани темно-синей униформы Спока прямо у него перед глазами.

Потом Спок нажал. Его рука, увлажненная соками твари, скользнула внутрь Джима так же уверенно, как и все, что он делал. Спок широко растягивал его анус, а щупальца не давали Джиму ухватить Спока за запястье. Когда Спок развел пальцы, Джим вцепился зубами в его плечо. 

Спок играл с Джимом некоторое время. Готовил его для твари. Разводил пальцы внутри него настолько мог широко. Втыкал сжатый кулак в его внутренности. А Джим кусал ему плечо, целовал шею и впитывал каждую кроху тепла, каждое прикосновение, закрывая глаза и пытаясь представить, что они только вместе. Только он и Спок.

Джим закрыл глаза и фантазировал о малейшей возможности, что Спок когда-нибудь прикоснется к нему, если будет контролировать себя.

И ему стало до отвращения стыдно. Потому что у Спока сейчас было не больше выбора, чем у него самого, и было как-то неправильно… наслаждаться этим. Пальцы Спока порхали внутри него, и Джим заглушил крик, укусив Спока в шею. Спок замер, и Джим примирительно лизнул место с отметинами зубов. И в этот раз, возбудившись, он не стал сдерживаться, а выгнул бедра, прижимаясь к Споку.

Спок был возбужден. 

Джим всхлипнул от облегчения, уткнувшись носом в шею Спока, и не раздумывая толкнулся вперед. Понимая, что это не настоящий Спок, что дело во влиянии инопланетной твари на его разум – но наслаждение было слишком знакомым. Прижиматься голой кожей к ткани. Куда более привычным, чем сковывающее движения прикосновение твари. И еще – в этот раз было по-другому. Непохоже ни на что, что бывало с Джимом раньше. Потому что это был _Спок_. 

Джим уткнулся лицом в ямку у ключицы Спока, прижался к горячей шее и начал тереться своим членом об член Спока. Он был уже близко к разрядке, когда Спок решил, что он достаточно растянут и остановился. 

Спок вынул руку и отступил, и Джим начал падать, пока щупальца не подхватили его. И не приникли снова к его отверстию. В этот раз, нажав на воспаленную плоть ануса Джима, щупальце наконец вошло.

Оно было огромным и гладким, шире руки Спока – и Джим зашелся беззвучным криком, когда его тело пронизало болью. А Спок – Спок прислонился к стене и начал грубо дрочить свой член. Глядя на Джима так, будто действительно хотел его. 

Спок дрочил. Спок смотрел на него и дрочил. Сколько же раз Джим фантазировал о чем-то подобном: член Спока, большой, темный, высвобожден из штанов и скользит в его пальцах.

Оргазм накрыл его волной, безжалостно пронесшись по его телу. Джим не ощущал ничего, кроме боли, когда мышцы невольно сжались, а тварь попыталась отвоевать побольше места внутри него. Казалось, она становилась больше с каждым спазмом мышц, с каждой каплей спермы, что Джиму удавалось выдавить, с каждым хриплым криком, эхом раздававшимся по туннелю.

Когда щупальце начало шевелиться, было больно. Но когда остановилось – все еще оставаясь в нем и практически удерживая его вертикально – стало еще больнее. 

Тварь кончала. Безостановочно выплескивалась в его тело, заткнув его так крепко, что Джиму было не вырваться. Его начала наполнять холодная жидкость. О, черт. Джим буквально ощущал, как раздувается живот. 

Он не хотел видеть это. Но Спок подошел ближе и положил руку Джиму на пресс. Ладонь была теплой и чуть шершавой, и Джим не выдержал и посмотрел вниз. Рука Спока на его раздутом животе. Втирающая в его кожу остатки его же спермы.

\- Ты безупречный, - произнес Спок. Он не отводил глаз от Джима, а его длинный крепкий член, торчащий из штанов, был полностью возбужден. Джим не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. – Ты безупречный инкубатор. 

\- Нет, - прошептал Джим, вздрагивая от последних сокращений твари в его теле, от последнего залпа того, что он считал просто слизью – той же, что увлажняла щупальца.

\- Оно почти закончило, - проинформировал его Спок и прижал ладонь к животу Джима; тот застонал от неприятного давления.

Тварь выходила из него так же медленно, как и входила. И когда осталось едва несколько сантиментов, она застыла. И снова начала изливаться – Джим почувствовал, как его наполняет, но в этот раз было иначе. 

\- Спок, что это… что оно делает?

Спок просунул вторую руку Джиму между ног и потер край его ануса. 

\- Я должен трахнуть тебя, - произнес он, начав потираться о раздутый живот Джима горячим увлажненным членом. 

\- Нет, не надо, - зашептал Джим, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что делала с ним тварь. Пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как дернулся его собственный чертов член, когда Спок прикоснулся к нему. – Просто эта тварь влияет на твой разум. Ты не… ты не хочешь меня.

Джим хотел Спока, да. А Спок – Спок хотел Ухуру. Или, учитывая, что они расстались, кого-то _похожего_ на Ухуру. Споку нужен был кто-то взрослый, сдержанный и утонченный. И Джима Спок не хотел.

\- Нужно размножиться, - произнес Спок, сильно прижимаясь к животу Джима и сжимая его бедра до синяков, и Джим ощутил на щеке горячее дыхание Спока. – Заполнить тебя. Я знаю, что тебе это нужно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был внутри тебя.

Было больно. Больно узнать, как чарующе звучит голос Спока, когда он сходит с ума от желания и жажды. Больно быть к Споку так близко и знать, что это никогда не повторится.

Тварь полностью вышла из тела Джима, и все щупальца немедленно втянулись, оставляя кольца синяков по его телу, на запястьях, на бедрах. Если бы Спок не придерживал его за талию, он бы рухнул. 

Джим ожидал, что из него польется сперма твари – но ничего не произошло. А Спок, обхватив его крепче, понес вверх по тоннелю. Джим обнял его руками за шею и попытался не потерять сознание. Но ему это не удалось.

Когда он пришел в себя несколько минут спустя, то оказалось, что он лежит на спине на жестком холодном камне. Его раздутый живот сжимался от болезненных спазмов. Ноги Джима были раздвинуты, а Спок стоял на коленях между ними.

\- Нам нужно идти, - выдавил Джим. Он попытался встать, но Спок с гортанным рыком распластал его по земле. 

\- Я должен кончить, - сказал Спок. И в его голосе слышалось отчаяние. 

Его большой, обжигающе горячий член был крепко прижат к холодному бедру Джима. Спока освещал только слабый свет брошенного где-то ниже по туннелю сканера, и было слишком темно, чтобы ясно увидеть лицо, так что Джим поднял к нему дрожащую руку. Коснулся нахмуренного лба, сжатой челюсти; знакомые черты его друга были искажены пародией на страсть. 

Спок передвинулся и начал медленно входить в Джима. Тот был уже слишком растянут, чтобы Спок встретил какое-то сопротивление или ощутил трение. Джим дернулся еще сильнее, беспомощность была унизительна. Он попытался сжать бедра и умолял Спока остановится, насколько мог внятно.

\- Оно заткнуло тебя, - прошептал Спок ему на ухо, вытягиваясь и наваливаясь Джиму на живот. – Оно хочет, чтобы его семя не вылилось из тебя.

Спок толкнулся еще сильнее, и Джим закричал, потому что нечто внутри него шевельнулось. Тварь впустила в него нечто такое, что уже практически затвердело. Это и не давало ее семени вылиться. И не позволяло члену Спока войти в него целиком.

Чем сильнее Спок трахал его, тем больнее становилось. Тем сильнее всхлипывал Джим, тем сильнее сжимались его мышцы и тем сильнее он возбуждался. Потому что то, что тварь втолкнула в него, и куда упирался член Спока, терлось о его простату. 

Спок буквально выбивал из него дух. В легких Джима не оставалось воздуха, зато его анус и живот были наполнены до боли. 

\- Стой, стой, - продолжал умолять он, даже когда его член поднялся и уперся Споку в живот.

\- Нужно кончить, - повторил Спок, пытаясь пробиться сквозь поставленную тварью затычку, разорвать ее, избавившись от семени твари и освободив место для своего собственного.

Остановить Спока было невозможно; пока тот не удовлетворит ту первобытную жажду, что разбудила в нем тварь, ничего не закончится. Так что Джим поднял ноги и обхватил ими Спока за талию, позволяя тому сделать еще один отчаянный, болезненный толчок. Именно тот толчок, что сломал барьер, созданный тварью внутри измученного тела Джима. Джим ощутил, как член Спока скользит глубже, ощутил приятное горячее прикосновение к своей замерзшей плоти. И почувствовал, как сломанная затычка начинает выскальзывать из него.

Казалось, из него выплескиваются целые галлоны спермы, холодными липкими струйками стекая по горячему члену Спока. У Джима сводило все внутри, и он сжимался, пытаясь противостоять боли – а Спок только сильнее сжимал его бедра и не останавливался.

Джим то и дело впадал в забытье. Спок трахал его растерзанное влажное отверстие, и шептал его имя, и водил ладонями по его покрытому синяками телу. Поглаживал его медленно твердеющий член. А Джим – Джим был слишком уставший и мог только _принимать_. Принимать каждый толчок, от которого он проезжался спиной по шершавому полу, каждый толчок, с которым член ударял ему в простату, каждый небрежный поцелуй в плечо, которым награждал его Спок, проникнув до основания и остановившись.

Джим был так близок. Так близок к тому, чтобы кончить снова, и Спок толкал его на край с каждым движением. Спок поворачивал бедра, утыкаясь членом в израненные стенки ануса Джима, даря ему сквозь затопляющую боль каждую кроху наслаждения. Джим был так близок, что не осознал, что Спок делает, до тех пор пока пальцы не коснулись его лица. До мелдинга.

Это ничем не напоминало того, другого Спока. В этот раз не было слов. Не было образов. Только ошеломляющее _желание_. Джим почувствовал, как глубоко внутри Спока нарастает жажда, и понял, что тот ощущает сейчас.

Толчки Спока постепенно замедлились. И Джим заметил прикосновение разума Спока к своему.

Он не знал, как закрыть свой разум. Не знал, как спрятаться.

Обхватив Спока ногами за талию, Джим толкнулся ему навстречу, хотя острая боль и заставила его застонать, пытаясь заставить Спока начать двигаться. Пытаясь отогнать Спока от той части его разума, к которой тот приближался. 

\- Не надо, - прошептал он.

_«Ты не хочешь меня», - не смог сдержаться Джим._

Он двинул бедрами, пытаясь растянутыми мышцами заставить Спока кончить, он целовал того, куда мог дотянуться. И почувствовал, что у Спока начинается оргазм. Спок резко толкнулся, а потом по его бедрам прошла дрожь, член набух – а потом Джим почувствовал, как жажда Спока начинает уходить. 

Разум Спока снова стал спокойным. К нему вернулся _его_ Спок. Легко коснулся мыслей Джима – и тот отдернулся. Джим _боролся_ , боролся физически, потому что не знал, как делать это ментально. А разум Спока осторожно тронул его – и затем отпустил.

\- Ты беспокоишься обо мне, - произнес Спок, а Джим закрыл глаза и попытался убедить себя, что он не плачет.

\- Прости, - прошептал он. Прости, что воспользовался влиянием твари на разум Спока, прости, что не смог справиться с этим, прости, что до сих пор возбужден до предела. Спок все еще оставался внутри него, его член постепенно обмякал, а сперма капала из отверстия Джима.

\- Тебе не за что просить прощения, - сообщил ему Спок, и Джим рассмеялся. В отдающихся эхом стенах пещеры это прозвучало жалостливо.

\- Нам нужно идти, - сказал Джим, - пока тварь не вернулась.

\- А я беспокоюсь о тебе, - тихо произнес Спок. – И не потому, что ты мой капитан.

Джим посмотрел Споку в глаза и постарался не отвести взгляда. Не было никакого смысла притворяться, что он не унижен, не изнасиловал, не ослаблен. Зависшая над его лицом рука Спока коснулась губ Джима так же нежно, как разум касался его разбегающихся мыслей.

Спок медленно вышел из него. Джим был так близок к финалу – пальцы Спока лежали на его губах, член Спока касался его ануса – что всхлипнул и, содрогаясь, кончил. Одной рукой касаясь его лица, Спок опустил другу на его член и нежно поглаживал Джима на протяжении всего сухого оргазма, оставившего того совершенно разбитым. 

Они привели себя в порядок, как могли, прежде чем пойти, а Спок подобрал один из оброненных сканеров. Джим не в силах был идти, не мог даже стоять. Так что Спок подхватил его одной рукой под плечи, а другой под колени и легко понес к выходу из пещеры. 

\- Было бы… я был бы благодарен, - начал Джим, задыхаясь на каждом шаге Спока, - если бы ты мог… сохранить детали в тайне. Просто… не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, - закончил он, когда они подошли уже близко к поверхности. Невыносимо будет, если команда узнает о его беспомощности.

\- Я поступлю, как ты захочешь, - ответил Спок, осторожно переступая через большой валун. Джим прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать. – Но не потому, что я считаю, будто тебе есть чего стыдиться. Ты храбрый человек, - тихо произнес Спок. А потом позволил Джиму отвести взгляд, спрятать лицо в изгибе своего плеча. – И для меня честь называть тебя своим другом.

\- Я рад, что ты пошел со мной, - прошептал Джим, чувствуя, как по тоннелю начинает растекаться жар. – Если ты… если бы тебя здесь не было…

\- Джим, - перебил его Спок. – Я всегда буду здесь. Что бы ни случилось. 

Джим закрыл глаза и позволил Споку вынести себя наружу, обратно к жгучему сиянию трех незнакомых солнц. 


End file.
